Masquerade
by FacinelliFan882639s
Summary: Hayffie. They finally have a chance to be together. Just together without having to hide. But it's cut short by the Capitol, but in a not so evil way, at least. However, Haymitch finds a way to surprise Effie. Like always. FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

She sighed in content as sunshine poured in through the window and birds sang merrily. She snuggled into the warmth beside her- Haymitch, his arms wrapped around her protectively, his chin resting on top of her head. She was staying with him while Katniss and Peeta were in the spot light after the victory tour with their wedding announcement. They finally had the opportunity to be together more than once a year for the games- the only good part about the games for both of them. Last night was the first night they had made love and been able to sleep together afterward, without one of them having to run away from each other so that people wouldn't know. No one could know. Not after what had happened to Haymitch's family. Snow wouldn't allow it. He would never allow him to be fully happy. So he was sneaking doses behind his back. Though they were both fairly sure he knew already, he was allowing them to be together in an awkward long-distance annual relationship-as long as no one found out.

She tried to roll over to face him, to snuggle into his chest, but his embrace was too tight. She had to chuckle a little. She knew he loved her more than he could ever express. He'd told her many times in a rare lucid moment when he even more rarely let his walls come down how much she meant to him; how she was his light in the darkness and made life worth living for him. She had been brought to tears each time by his words- she never thought she could ever mean that much to anyone. And he never thought he could ever love anything or anyone so much. He loved her more than anything. And he couldn't bear to lose her. So they kept their relationship quiet so that they wouldn't be forcedapart. She knew as well as she how they would be pulled apart if they let their affairs become public. They both wanted so badly to be able to be with each other more, if they made their relationship known, it would be acceptable for her to visit him more often, and for him to visit her more often, as well. But they both knew how dangerous that would be.

She also knew how delicately balanced his sanity was. She knew how bad his PTSD could be for him at times. How affected he was by it. She knew how things could set him off, and how he could snap. She knew how broken he was. But she didn't want to fix him. She didn't want him to change. She loved him not in spite of who he was, but because of who he was. How gentle and sweet he could be with her, but only her. How opposite he was of everything she had grown up with- his stubble, his gruffness, even the length of his hair according to capitol standards, she loved him. Every bit of him. "Haymitch?" she whispered, trying to wriggle out of his grasp, which tightened at her movement. "Haymitch, honey let me turn around."

He grunted and released her, letting her snuggle something up to him, then wrapping his arms around her again. "sorry."

She nuzzled his chest, wrapping her small arms around him, as well. "It's fine. This is nice, isn't it?"

He sighed, pulling her up so his chin rested on her head again, then pulling her closer. "Mm...Very nice."

"I don't think I actually knew you liked to cuddle." She giggled.

"I just like being with you. But it does feel good to just...hold someone. Have someone's warmth with you all night." He sighed again. "I can't tell you the last time I've done this. But god, does it feel good." She just smiled, not sure what to say. He surprised her so much with things like this, how much he could say in so few words. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

As she snuggled into the nape of his neck, her phone went off. He let out an audible groan, while she just sighed and rolled over. "Hello?"

"-Effie! Dear! Oh so good to hear from you! I was just calling to ask if you'd be able to come home to help plan for our masquerade ball!"

"M...mother, I...I'm terribly sorry, but i have other things-"

"Don't you have a partner in that! Have him do it! Whats his name? Haysmith?"

"Haymitch, mother. I..." She had to cut off, not because of lack of words, but because Haymitch had started kissing her neck. She swatted at his head, but he ignored her. Dammit. He knew the best way to get what he wanted-

"Please, dearie!" her mother's voice sounded teary. "We miss you! your father and i miss you so much! We rarely see you anymore...and we're not getting younger, dear..."

"m...mother-" She had to silence a moan. She loved how Haymitch's scruff tickled her when he kissed her-especially the sensitivity of her neck. "Al..alright. I'll come when-"

"A week from now, dearie. And...i'm sorry to your partner, but you'll have to stay for three months."

"Alright. He'll be fine." Damn payback for distracting her. Any other person would guffaw at three months, but truthfully, for her mother, it wasn't that outrageous. She knew she needed to visit her mother, as well. She wouldn't be around forever..."Love you, mummy."

"oh! love you too, dearie! See you then!" She hung up the phone, then, as did Effie. "What was that all about, princess?" He breathed hotly into the skin on her neck, sweeping his hands down her sides.

"Mm. My mother." She fisted his hair, letting herself yank on it a little.

"Ow. That's still attached y'know. OW!" He pulled away. "you have my attention. What."

She rolled over so she was on top of him, pinning him to the bed. "Well...I'm leaving."

She could safely say that she had never seen anyone look so heartbroken after just seeming so happy and content. "wait...What?" He pushed himself up from the bed, sitting up more. "what did I do?"

She chuckled lightly and cupped her hands over his face and kissed him. "No. Not you. I'm not leaving you. I love you." She kissed him lightly again. "My mother wants me to come to help her with our annual party."

"Mm. When?"

"A week."

He paused for a moment. "How long?"

"Three months..."

"And there's nothing you or I can do to get you out of it?"

"Haymitch..." She kissed him. "I know..." She knew how much he valued every second with her they could have. How much he needed her sometimes. Howm uch she meant to him.

He simply wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her closer. "might as well make the best of the week. Huh, Sweetheart?"

She just nodded and kissed him again, then snuggled back into his chest. "I love you. You know that, right?" She reached up to stroke his face. "Mmhm. Of course I do, sweetheart."

"Ok. Just making sure." She felt him chuckle slightly, and had to giggle herself. Something about this drunk made her feel like a child again. Like she was a teenager falling in love. He made her feel like she was drunk when he touched her, his caress surprisingly gentle-  
Then again, he was always surprising her.


	2. Chapter 2

The week came and went all too quickly. However, they had shared some particularly sweet moments together that they never had before. Building a big bonfire together and roasting marshmallows and making s'mores together, ending up wearing the majority of the marshmallows as he started a food fight- and lost. Lying under the stars that same night, cuddled up to him. Waking up in the morning in each other's arms. Being able to just TALK to one another without using code. Simply relaxing together.

That morning, she almost dreaded getting up to get ready. Her mother had purchased her tickets for her, had paid for everything without complaint-it wasn't that. It was leaving him. For the first time, she knew what it felt like to leave someone you love more than anything. To say goodbye, even knowing that you would see each other again, but knowing the absence would be terrible.

The goodbye wasn't teary, but short and almost cold from both of them. They both knew that any qualms from the other would end badly for both, so the goodbye was a simple kiss and a wish well.

Sure, he had the cellphone she had forced him to use to be able to communicate with her. But it wasn't the same as being with him. As squeezing him when he startled awake, to let him know she was there. As feeling his lips caress hers in a stolen kiss. Even as just his presence being there.

She knew from the drunken texts at odd hours of the morning that he was hurting. It broke her heart in the morning to awaken to texts like "Plez talke toooo me." She knew him- she knew he would only request something such as that in an hour of desperation. And she hadn't even been there for him. Even if he was drunk-that didn't end the fact that he was hurting. She realized how much it had probably stung when she told him she was leaving in their few months together. But she also knew that he knew the value of family time-when you don't know when you'll lose them.

Those three months were hell for the both of them. He buried his sorrows in drinking, as usual, but actually tried for her. He did the work she asked him to do-hey, it gave him something to do. And also worked on a few things he knew she didn't exactly prefer about him.

She spent her time hectically busy, planning and working to make every detail perfect. when she could, she tried to talk to Haymitch as much as possible. she tried to make sure he was ok. she did enjoy the time with her family, however, as it was valued time she could make up from being absent to the games every year, and their being absent any other time.

The date of the party couldn't come soon enough. Then, the next day she could go right home to him. To his arms. To his huge, otherwise empty house.  
That night, she made her costume as elaborate as possible, beautiful, glittery, stunning. But nothing about it made her feel beautiful. Not now that she knew what real beauty meant because of him.

The party had started only minutes ago, and she was socializing, buzzing around the room busily, but had finally settled in a group of closer friends. She felt a strong tap on her shoulder, and startled, she turned around. The man who had requested her attention was broad-shouldered, standing a few incehs taller than she. He wore a mask that drew into points to suggest an anubis-like figure, but that stopped at his mouth and drew down on the sides to cover the jaw-line. What she could see of his face was painted snow white, but his fluffy beard was left brown. What she could see of his brown hair was slicked back, stiff. He wore red contacts, and the rest of his face she could see through the eye holes of the mask was painted black. He wore a black suit with a blood red shirt and black tie, all adorned with a sweeping black cloak. Overall, he seemed rather imposing. But he had come right up to her. Requested her in an assertive way. Something about him told her she was safe, but he gave off a sense of danger.

"I...I'm terribly sorry...but...I'm going to have to decline, sir."

He leaned close to her ear, and whispered so that she could barely hear, "That's a shame, sweetheart. I was really hoping ot have a dance with my girl."

By that time, her other capitolite friends had wandered away to one of the food tables, and no one was watching. She couldn't help but smile with absolute joy. There was no other way she could describe it. He had gone to all this trouble just to come to see her. "Haymitch...I can't believe this." She wrapped her arms around him, almost crying at how joyful, again, it made her to be in his arms again. To feel him against her again. To just have him there. "You did this all for me...?"

"All of it's makeup, sweetheart. But." He kissed her lightly. "We can get away with anything tonight. No one will know we're together. We'll be safe."

she smiled, and kissed him again. "And I take it you've even thought of a fake name?"

"Beyarie Degier." he chuckled. "From the capitol, of course. We were old school friends, remember?"

"Ah, Yes! Beyarie! How nice to see you again." she giggled and kissed him again, but pulled away grimacing. "Please tell me you're going to trim that after tonight. I like your beard when you keep it shorter, but this is a little much."

He rolled his eyes. "That's fake, too."

She laughed. "Well Beyarie. what do you say we catch up?"

He smirked. "Sounds good to me, sweetheart."


	3. Chapter 3

Never before had she been so amazed at a person in her life. It was so out of character for Haymitch to come to a party for one-but to dress up in a complete disguise so that they could spend the night together without worry of being exploited and punished? To come all the way from 12 to the Capitol simply for a party? He even danced with her all night- performing all the capitol dances without complaint, drinking but not getting drunk, and having the time of his life with her. Assuming a capitol accent whenever someone approached him, acting entirely like a capitolite, except for when talking to her, under the safety of their conversation.

she started to question if the really deserved this man, as she realized just how much he would do for her, and how much he really loved her, how much she meant to him. She knew she was priceless to him, but this...this was an entirely new level of affection from this man. This man so desensitized, so harsh and seemingly cruel, to do all this for her, all this that he usually scorned and greeted with a scoff, he did all this for her.

And once the party had ended, he proved this to her once again. After they had gone back to his hotel room, she waited for him, cuddled up in the lush bed. She had stripped herself of makeup and clothing entirely, waiting for him to join her. she heard him at the sink, scrubbing and scrubbing until she was sure his face was raw, then in the shower for what seemed like an eternity for her. When he finally joined her in bed, all she could do at first was cling to him, taking him into her senses again. They had worked out a masterful plan, if she coudl say so herself. she would present Beyarie Degier as a former fling that had resurfaced and made itself known last night, and would introduce Haymitch as simply her co-worker and friend. "Those were some nice moves. I didn't know you could dance." She smiled up at him. The first time she had seen those blue eyes in three months. and she just wanted to get lost in them like she always did.

"What moves? I don't know what you're talking about."

"oh, yes, that's right, that was Beyarie."

"Mmm...I leave you alone for two seconds and you're with another man. Honestly, Effs." He kissed her, at first intending to break to speak more, but as her hands snaked around his shoulders and her fingers entwined themselves in his hair, he found himself lost, succumbing to his more sultry desires.

As she ran her hands under his shirt and over his chest, she couldn't help but notice something had changed. When she pulled his shirt off, she pulled away from him, and found herself almost to tears again. She knew he didn't truthfully care one way or another how healthy he was or how he looked, and not that he was fat, but he wasn't exactly chisled, either. But he had tried for her- he had lost a few pounds, and had been working on his stomach, and though he didn't exactly have a six pack, he was trying.

which meant the whole world to her and more.

"I don't deserve you, you know." She whispered hotly into his ear, trying not to ruin the moment between them, but still let him know. Her hands roamed his torso freely for a while, raking her nails into his back, and eventually finding their way to the waistband of his trousers.

"Oh?" he kissed her neck, breathing the word into her skin, his beard tickling the sensitive flesh. "And how's that, princess? I don't think I deserve you. You and all that happiness you bring with you into my life. You're perfect."

"You did all this for me...I can't believe you did all this for me. Why? You had no reason to. You didn't have to."

"Because, sweetheart." he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, holding her face in his hands. "Because I love you. I love yo more than anything in this world. You make everything okay. You make me happy. Can't you see that? You make everything bad that's ever happened okay. Because i have you and...And you're like my sun. You bring light into the world every day. Every day with you is like i get a restart. I...I can't even tell you how much i love you. How much i want you. How much i miss you when we're apart. How much i want to be with you for the rest of my life."

She smiled softly, gently stroking his hair away from his face, then caressing that mess she had missed so much. "Haymitch...I love you. So, so much...Thank you...I don't even know what to say right now."

"Nothing is just fine with me, too." He kissed her lightly, then held his forehead against hers. The pause between them held even more than anyone could ever write or say.

And though she knew she would have to scurry out of the room in the early morning or late, late night. None of that mattered now.

Because she was his sweetheart.


End file.
